The Patakis
by RenaeAurora
Summary: Angela "what is this feeling so sudden and new?"
1. Helga's really gone

"**The Patakis"**

_(It was supposed to be a spin off from "Hey Arnold")_

Written by Renae Aurora. (This story is based on what Craig Bartlett himself said.)

Gothic Snow : I LOVE YOUR SHOW!!! What ever did happen to Arnold's parents???

Craig Bartlett : Good question! We deal with that question in our special "The Journal," which is about how Arnold finds his dad's old journal, and they sit down and read it. It's full of his parents' adventures. _And it all sets up the **"SECOND ARNOLD MOVIE." **_

**IMPORTANT!: Which as we all know was never made. Because the movie wasn't good enough. So I'm going to do it. Because I have a big imagination. This episode takes place after "The Journal" If you have never seen this episode, go to this link right now and read a short summary. Go to and type in Hey Arnold then go the last season find "the Journal" and read it!(The biggest flaw in the movie is at the end when all the people come out of there houses to see what's going on, when A WREAKING BALL IS COMING TO KNOCK DOWN THEIR HOUSES! With them inside? What the crap?!)**

One more thing when the writing is like this "_I loathed her_" its someone's thoughts.

**Ch.1 **

"Helga's really GONE!"

"THIS IS THE LAAAAASST STRAW YOUNG LADY! THE LAST STRAW!"

The screaming coming from the Pataki household is not an unusual thing, in fact it would be unusual for screaming not echoer. Although, today may be different. . . . .

"I ABSOLUTELY REFUSE! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

"YOU WILL AND YOU'LL LIKE IT!" Bob shouted pulling on Helga's legs, trying to detatch her from the stair case.

"OVER YOUR DEAD BODY!" Helga the "angel" shouted at she gripped the corner of stair case tighter.

"YOU yank WILL pull OBEY tug ME!" with each breathe Mr. Pataki heaved forward, leaned back, pulling as hard as he could on is daughters legs to make her let go. _One more tug ought to do it._

Well, what was supposed to be one more tug turned in to three, and then it happened.

Helga let go of the railing, and her and her father went tumbling down the stairs, out the open door, down the front stoop, and on to the concrete side walk outside. There Helga sat, upon her fathers fat belly, eyes wide with shock. Mr. Pataki groaned under neath her, and with bitter anger whispered.

"Helga Geraldine PATAKI!" Helga became rigged as a post. He used her full name, time to run. Helga jumped up quickly ready to escape. A large hand shot up and latched itself to Helga's leg preventing her from moving. She had however succeeded in attaching herself to yet another object. This time it was the bottom railing of the stoop stairs.

"Now Helga Sweet heart dear ya gatta tah do as yer father tells ya."

Helga rolled her eyes as her simple mother came outside to witness the display.

"Don't just stand there Mariam help me!" Helga screamed.

"OLGA THINKS THIS IS WHAT YOU NEED SO YOUR GOING TO DO IT!" Mr. Pataki screamed pulling on Helga's legs once again.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE ABOUT WHAT OLGA THINKS?" Helga questioned. "ITS MY LIFE STAY OUT!"

"THIS OBSESSION HAS GONE ON LONG ENOUGH! ITS UN HEALTHY AND UNNATURAL!" Big Bob countered.

At that exact moment Arnold William Love, happened to be walking up to the pataki residence care free and happy.

_Look at that Idiot! I'm in dyer stress and danger, and he's whistling with his hands in his pockets, STARING AT THE CLOUDS?_ _oh my gosh! Is Arnold ever going to wake up and realize there's life outside his own perfect one? Wait! I'll never see him again!_ Helga was ripped out of her thoughts.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE YOU WHISTLING IDIOT! HELP ME!" Helga screamed at him.

"Uhu?" Arnold looked at the scene with a shocked face, then he came running up to them.

"Mr. Pataki? What are you doing?" he asked.

"YOU!" Mr. Pataki barked blowing Arnold's hair back, spit flying.

"Nice." Arnold stated, with his award winning sigh, and dull look.

"DON'T STAND THERE ASKING STUPID QUESTIONS! PULL!" Helga chanced to let go of the railing extending one hand to Arnold. Arnold looked at it strangely then slowly moved to take it.

"ARNOLD DON'T YOU DARE! SHE'S GOING TO AN ALL GIRLS BOARDING SCHOOL AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!" Bob screamed again.

"I TOLD YOU! _NO I AM NOT!_" Helga screeched back.

Arnold stood stunned._ Boarding school? When? How long? Why? _For some unknown reason Arnold's stomach did flip flops and a horrible distressing feeling swept over him. Not only that, but extreme joy and relief as well. So much so were Arnold's feelings jumbled up inside him that he knew not weather to smile or frown. . . . . He frowned.

Arnold's grip became tighter on Helga's hand and he gripped her arm with his other hand. Arnold found himself yelling, well not an actual yell he never yells, but at this moment he felt the need to be heard.

"You Can't Make Her Go If She Doesn't Want To. . . . . . . look I'm sure. . . . . . !"

Bob leaned toward Arnold with a sly expression. "Watch me."

Arnold glared at Mr. Pataki and Mr. Pataki glared back. Arnold then took a hold of both Helga's hands and began pulling. "You Can't Force People To Do As You Like, And Walk All Over Them Its_ not right!_" Arnold's last word was angry and furious, he growled it.

"Wow Arnold, didn't know ya had it in ya! I'm impressed." Helga forgot her predicament long enough to remark upon this achievement.

Arnold was shocked at himself though he didn't show it. "Thanks Helga." He smiled slightly. _Me neither._

Mouth wide open, Gerald stood staring at his best friend and Big Bob Pataki playing tuga war with Helga, in the middle of the street for all the world to see. Back and forth, Arnold pulled, then Bob pulled.

"Man what is goin on?" Gerald questioned himself.

Arnold was losing his grip.

"PULL HARDER FOOT BALL HEAD! DON'T LET GO!" The screaming words filled Sid's ears as he stared across the street on his bike. "What the?" Sid squinted. "Is that Arnold?"

"HELGA STOP IT!" Mrs. Pataki was hysterical, standing staring not knowing what to do.

Arnold gave one last tug before Helga was ripped from his hands. Arnold fell backwards on to his butt.

"NO! NO!" Helga was shoved into a taxi cab. She tried to get out, but Bob shoved her head back into the cab and slammed the door. Mr. Pataki opened the front seat door hoped in yelling.

"FLOOR IT!"

The taxi sped off at top speed skidding before it bolted of down the street. Helga plastered her horrified face and hands on to the rear windshield, as the cab drove off, leaving in its place a huge cloud of burned car exhaust.

Arnold coughed and hacked. Then as the dust cleared Gerald ran up to him helping him up.

"You okay Arnold?" Gerald asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Arnold replied, standing up dusting himself off. He then stared in the spot Helga had been last right before she turned the corner. At that moment Sid came skidding up to Arnold and Gerald on his bike.

"Did just I see what I thought I saw?"

"Hmm! That ant right!" Gerald said shaking his head.

"Tell me about it." Arnold stated frowning hands on hips. He glared after the cab. Stinky appeared next to Sid.

"Wilikers! Was that Helga?"

"Yeah, Helga's really gone!" Arnold said. For a moment all was silent, then Sid began to laugh.

"Oh that's so funny! I cant believe it! Helga's really gone AHAHAHAHA! Good riddance to bad rubbish! AHAHAHA!"

Arnold made an ugly face, glared at Sid with all his might, and stomped away, fists clenched.

"Geez what's his problem?" Sid asked no-one-In-particular.

"Just leave me alone!" Arnold yelled.

"I think he needs some time alone." Gerald said.

Arnold was confused, yes he was happy, yes he was relieved. He had often found himself wishing she would leave sometimes, but somehow. He felt like he had just lost a really good friend. And there was that sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach again.

**_Scene change to Helga in an Airport, with brown suitcase in hand._**

_This is all Olga's fault if she hadn't been wondering around, (nosey little witch that she is) this would have never happened. Why'd she have to find my shrine? My poems? My pictures? My obsession!? She didn't understand at all. First thing that stupid twit did after she stumbled in upon my little secret was tell Miriam and Bob that I was insane and needed help. That or seclusion, Helga recalled Olga's words. _

"_The best thing for her now is to get away from this place! The obsession dare I say is the cause of all her woe! Send her to boarding school!_"

"Come along baby sister! We'll miss our flight and that just wouldn't be good now would it?"

"Shut it Olga!" Helga began to walk away hopefully toward the exit of this crazy air port.

Olga just smiled back at her sister while Big Bob pulled on the ropes attached to Helga's wrists.

"Come on Olga."

"Its Helga HELGA! Get it strait!" she screamed giveing Bob a kick in the ass.

Helga pleaded and begged, but all in vane for she found herself in a plane strapped down, glaring up at her sister. _You evil witch. I'll get you for this, If it costs me my life!_

"Were going to be there at noon tomorrow baby sister! Think of all the fun we'll have, my being a teacher you attending." A huge sickening smile exploded across Olga's face as she hugged Helga.

"Oh baby sister we'll have so much fun!"

Helga cringed away from her kicking and screaming.

15 minutes later.

".................and then we'll have a sleep over and talk all night. We'll study and bake cookies. I picked out all your classes for you! First thing at 5 A.M. you'll have a nutritional breakfast then you'll head for the school building. . . . ."

Olga had been going on now for say hmmm 15 minutes now. Helga was sick and depressed.

"Olga I don't feel good so, I'd appreciate If you just stop yammering, on and on about what a grand time I'll have sipping tea with all my fellow boarders, and take a moment to shut up for ones in your life." Helga turned away from her sister and stared out the window down at the lights of a nameless city bellow her. _That's right I'm above you all. _Helga thought.

Helga's mind drifted to a small boy with a foot ball shaped head.

_No body now's who I really am._

_I never felt so empty before, and If I ever need someone to come along,_

_Who's gonna comfort me, and keep me strong? _

Helga sat strait up "THAT WAS GOOD!"

_**And if you thought that was good, REVIEW!**_


	2. Loathing

"**The Patakis"**

Written by Renae Aurora.

Ch.2

"Loathing"

_Prologue_

The moment Helga entered her new home to be, she was plotting new and interesting ways to kill her beloved sister.

_Hmmm that statue's axe could serve it's purpose soon. . . . . _

But nothing NOTHING! Could have prepared her for what was coming next.

Helga entered the great hall of her new and exciting school, "Shiz Kathedra" Which to Helga was just another polite way of saying Shity Cathedral. Helga couldn't help gawking at all the beautiful yet monestrous gargoyles lining the walls of the mile long hallway she was in. To Helga's ultimate pleasure, Olga seemed not to like these soul piercing, evil smiling gargoyles, for she gave a shriek at one to her right. Helga was all smiles until she had to be checked in and assigned to a room. It wasn't exactly the room, but the roommate that bothered her. She had never had to share a room and didn't have high hopes for it now. She groaned internally hating herself and everyone around her. She climbed many steps and walked through many hallways until she finally reached the door to her bedroom.

Bursting through the door with a large kick, Helga exploded into the room with a large and ugly scowl. She gasped when she saw her roommate. The small girl sitting on a bed with her back to Helga, turned her head around with a terrified look. Evidently the large outburst had given her quite a shock. The blue eyed girl tilted her head to one side and smiled warmly at Helga. Helga marched to the opposite side of the room without so much as a second glance. Jealousy of the girls pure and innocent beauty shot through her cruelly. The smile, though sweet was now an evil mocking sneer in Helga's mind. _People like that shouldn't be aloud to exist!_

Like an echo, the girl across the room thought the exact same thing of Helga, although in a different way. She thought Helga the most hideous creature she ever had the displeasure of laying eyes upon and when Helga turned her back to the girl she cringed back and suppressed a gaging noise. You see the girl thought this way because she was so fond of beautiful things and loved everything that was beautiful including herself, so it was only logical that she would think quite the opposite of something she deemed ugly, and took to not liking Helga at once.

Helga almost screamed out loud as the beautiful girl appeared behind her asking sweetly what Helga's name might be.

Helga swung around annoyed. She glared down at the girl. Without an answer from Helga the girl with straight brown hair asked another question. "Have you gotten you're school uniform yet?"

Without an answer yet again, the girl continued. "I must say I'm quite fond of my own." the girls voice suddenly switched from happy to worried. "Oh no! Your not to poor to bye the uniform are you!?"

Helga's lip curled in disgust. "Leave me alone." Helga said turning around.

_Creepy insane psycho! Quick! Where's a pen!? _Helga looked around the room furiously _must write to phoebe and tell her!_

"AHA!"

The beautiful girl with who Helga now decided smelled strangely of ginger, looked at her with distaste, then she smiled so brightly it sickened Helga to the point of nausea.

"Oh you pour thing! Didn't you know that it's a sure sign of insanity If you talk to yourself?"

Without another seconds hesitation Helga walked straight up to the smiling girl and slugged her across that pretty little face. The girl flew backward on to the ground, she sat up holding her swollen cheek. She looked up at Helga with shock. She then made for the door with the loudest, ear splitting screech anyone had ever heard. Helga chased her to the door, but couldn't grab her in time, the next second the girl was running down the mile long hall way screaming bloody murder!

Helga pocked her head out of her door, then stepped out of her room standing in the middle of the hallway hands on hips looking triumphant.

"Been holden that in all day." she stated.

Just then one of the doors in the hallway swung open and a boy with a tooth brush in his mouth stepped out with a loud, "I say! Was that Angeler!? Bout time somebody did somethin!"

The boy took the tooth brush out of his mouth, and looked at Helga with huge brown eyes.

"You was it?" he asked.

"Yeah? What of it?" Helga challenged.

The boy rushed at her shaking her hand. "BY JOE! YOU REALLY DID A NUMBA ON ER! I NEVA HE'D SUCH SCREAMIN! Good Job!"

Helga stared at her accuser with a bewildered expression, she hadn't thought, that when she'd punched _that vixen_ she would be being praised for it. The boy was obviously English by his accent, but he was rather cute. Brown messy hair, brown eyes, tooth paste foam on his mouth. _Not bad_ she thought smirking.

That's when everyone else's doors swung open and the rest of the people stepped out all with shocked expressions. The boy looked sheepish for a moment then jumped away from Helga with utter shock and an appalled expression. He then yelled "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! HOW SHAMEFUL!" the boy then scooted away into the crowd. Helga stood there with no clue. That's when Helga sensed it. Someone standing behind her. (A Teacher)

After Helga finally got out of the principals office (and that corner) she was told to go strait to her room, unpack, and go to sleep without any dinner at all. "Yeah right! I'm eating something later tonight If it kills me!" Helga reached her room and walked in, she gathered her things and unpacked them, once that was over she threw herself on her bed and laid there like a lump. Seconds later Angela (her roommate) came in with the nurse.

"Now take care and stay away from that creature!" obviously the nurse hadn't seen Helga or she wouldn't have said such a thing. Angela gathered her things and the nurse left the room. Angela glared daggers at Helga. Her eyes that were once so fully of gay laughter, were now filled with gay hatred. Helga raised an eyebrow in a challenging way and the girl left the room. Once again Helga was left alone.

and that's the way she liked it. Even if the brat was coming back soon.

"Well!" Helga said with a start "time to write to pheebs!"

"And then she punched ME!" Angela cried removing the ice on her face for all to see.

"How horrible! That ugly witch!" one girl screamed jumping on the bed next to Angela throwing her arms around her tightly.

"You must have been utterly terrified!" said another.

"What a beast!" said the girl on the bed. Angela threw her hands over her face and pretended to cry.

The whole room was filled with girls all offering there sympathy. Although the girls offered it they did not feel it, in fact some of them were quite glad she had gotten hurt. They were all terribly jealous of Angela and wished they could be as beautiful and talented as she. No one dared be mean to Angela because she was so perfect and so kind, none of them could bring themselves to be cruel to her. So instead they all wished that she would like them, and wanted to be her friend. Such is the way all girls are.

Angela stopped crying and told them all that she was fine and she wished to rest now. Angela then left the room feeling she had gotten all the comfort she needed. Angela came back to her room to find Helga gone. So she picked up a pen and began to write.

BANG!

Angela rolled her eyes _I spoke too soon_. . . Helga came crashing out of the closet and on to the floor with a thud.

"What were you doing in there anyway?" Helga glared and Angela turned away with "fine!"

_Stupid Prep! Obviously that punch didn't upset her as much as she let on or she wouldn't be talking to me like that._ Helga had been in the closet looking for her writing paper, because she had accidentally put it away when she had unpacked earlier.

Helga sat down at her own night stand and also began to write.

The next part is a little difficult to understand so here is what is going on. Helga and Angela are writing to people. It will switch back and forth so you can see what the are writing. Helga's looks like this **_dear pheebs_** and Angela's looks like this _Dearest darlingest momsie_ and this for you see is both of them writing the same thing.

_Dearest darlingest Momsie_ _and Popsical,_

**Dear Pheebs**,

_There's been some confusion over rooming here at shiz, but of course, I'll rise above it._

**There's been some bizzare twist of fate. **

  
For you see, my room-mate is 

_Unusually and exceedingly peculiar, and altogether quite impossible to describe. _

A bitch.

(The rest is them talking to themselves in there heads while they pretend to be writing to someone.)

_What is this feeling?  
So sudden and new? _

**felt it the moment  
I laid eyes on you. **

_My pulse is rushing! _

My head is reeling!

My face is flushing!

What is this feeling?  
Fervid as a flame,  
Does it have a name?  


**Yes!** **Loathing.**

**  
**_Unadulterated loathing _

For your face

**Your voice **

_Your clothing _

Let's just say

I loathe it all!

_Every little trait, however small makes my very flesh begin to crawl with simple utter loathing,  
there's a strange exhilaration in such total detestation._

_  
_**It's so pure so strong!**

**  
**_Though I do admit it came on fast_.

**  
Still I do believe that it can last**.

**  
**And I will be loathing you my whole life long**! **

"Well these things are sent to try us!" Angela said.

"Well, I guess I'll have to break her arm."

"UH!" Angela stared at Helga in pure shock.

"Oops! Did I say that out loud?"

I hope it's a little more slowwwwww.w..w.w.w.w.w.w Hmmmmmm? I dont really like this chapter. maybe I'll just sack the whole Kit and Caboodle. then again I don't know. well thanks to all those who reviewed.


End file.
